User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Championship @ Fast Lane 2015
This Sunday is the first annual Fast Lane PPV, and on this final event before WrestleMania, the Divas Championship will be on the line as Nikki Bella will defend against fellow Total Divas cast member and former two-time Divas Champion Paige. The Bellas have been badder than ever since Survivor Series just four months ago. It was at the event that Nikki defeated AJ Lee to win her second Divas Championship, but on a larger note, the victory came with willing help from her sister, Brie Bella. So with that, the Bellas reconciled after spending the latter half of the summer and nearly all of the fall in a bitter sibling rivalry. After Nikki bested AJ in a title rematch at TLC, she and Brie had been making Natalya their latest victim. It was at that moment that Paige decided to insert herself in to make things even, officially shedding her past villainous ways to help out her close friend. Despite defeating Paige and Natalya at the Royal Rumble event, the Bellas still have the Anti-Diva as a thorn on their side. About a week after the PPV, it was officially announced that Paige will receive a one-on-one opportunity at the Divas Championship at Fast Lane. In the weeks leading up to the event, the Bellas have wasted no time bullying and antagonizing Paige, with one instant occuring last Monday, when they covered her with spray tan. This past Monday, the Bellas stole her gear, forcing Paige to have to "borrow" some very frilly attire worn by one of the Rosebuds--Leva Bates, to be exact. Regarding the match, Nikki will clearly win, because I truly expect a clash between the Bellas at WrestleMania XXXI. I've said in past blogs that I see Brie turning against Nikki after Fast Lane to set up their encounter, and this time, Brie should be the heel twin against Nikki. The Divas Championship bout is not the only Divas-related occurrence that I'll be keeping my eye on this Sunday. Fast Lane will also feature The Usos defending the WWE Tag Team Championship against Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, with Naomi and Natalya in the corners of their respective teams. The Queen of Harts has spent the last several months in an angle with Kidd, her real-life husband, which portrays her as a neglected wife to an uncaring Kidd. The feud between the teams began after the Royal Rumble, and it was the heel duo's constant wins over The Usos that put them in title contention. With Naomi and Natalya both being babyfaces, the two have had no problems with each other...until the double date segment on SmackDown. ''Needless to say, it turned ugly, and Nattie seemed to lay the blame on Jimmy Uso. The pair of Divas were actually shown arguing for a bit during a tag team match between the respective teams, and since then, I have been getting this feeling that Natalya wil (finally) turn heel and engage in a real feud with Naomi. Since the confrontation, the ''Total Divas cast mates have been on opposite sides in the ring on two occasions, with Naomi winning both times, one of them in a singles match. The back-to-back losses should definitely further the chances of Natalya becoming a villainess at Sunday's event, with the swerve seeing the Queen of Harts intentionally costing The Usos and helping her husband and Cesaro win the tag titles. After the match ends, the evil Natalya could attack Naomi for good measure to complete her villainous turn. I've been wanting Natalya to turn heel for months and I do see it happening on Sunday. As I said in a previous blog, I would prefer it if the face/heel roles were reversed and Natalya portrayed a heel wife bossing her husband around. Fast Lane should be one hell of an event! I do think the Divas Championship bout is just too predictable, but I am really looking more forward to what happens with Natalya and Naomi at the event as well. I can't wait for Sunday! Category:Blog posts